The Masked Guardian
by jebilgutay
Summary: It has been many years since the guardians defeated Pitch Black. Now the Boogie man is back with bigger planes, and has a team of his own. In order to face this treat, the man in the moon chooses a new guardian, the strange and mysterious spirit in charge of Halloween Jack O'Lantern, but can the guardians trust there new initiate?


**Hello, welcome to my newest fan fiction. I was a little confused about when the movie took place, so for simplicity sake, I'll just say that it happened in the 1980s and now it's modern day. Well, without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy my story.**

The Masked Guardian

Chapter 1; The New Guardian

It had been thirty years since Pitch Black's failed attempt to plunge the world into fear and darkness. He had been dragged down into his lair by the Nightmares and trapped there for all that time, while the guardians went their separate ways. It had been a good few years for the Guardians, but they had't seen the last of the Boggy Man.

It took Pitch a long time, but he finally managed to regain control of the Nightmares, and was ready to put his plans back in motion. Only this time, he would have a team of his own.

"Almost done." Pitch said to himself. He was standing over what appeared to me a large chemistry set. There were beakers, test tube and other pieces of equipment. He looked over a beaker filled with a white fluid. He held out his hand, and a collection of black sand began to swirl around and compact into a small black stone. Pitch took this small black pebble, and dropped it into the beaker. The effect was instantaneous. As soon as the stone came in contact with the black chunk it began to froth on boil. White vapor began to billow from the mouth of the beaker, and accumulated into a white mist. The vapor accumulated into a single cloud, and then it began to shape its self into the vague figure of a woman.

"Welcome to life my daughter." He said kindly to the smoke-woman. "Come and great you siblings as I bring them into the world." He walked over to a large cylindrical vat, the white smoke following behind him. The vat appeared to be full of thick black tar. Bubbles floated very, very slowly up from the bottom. Pitch looked at the slime closely, then without warning, the liquid began to thrash around. The slime threw it's self around it's container violently, it was as it the sludge were alive.

"You are ready." Pitch said. A scythe of black sand formed in his hand, and with one swift motion, he sliced the container open, spilling the black slime all over the ground. For a moment, the sludge lay motionless, then the goo collected its self into a single puddle. The mess partially raised it's self off the floor as if it were being sucked up through a giant invisible straw. It came up to Pitch's eye level, then a circle opened through the bulge. It looked at Pitch, it's 'eye' transfix on the one who released it.

Pitch then walked over to a large stone table. The slab had something huge on top of it, covered by a white sheet. Pitch pulled the cloth off, revealing something truly monstrous.

It was as if someone had taken a bunch of taxidermy animal parts and stitched them together. The creature had the body of a bear, the head of a wolf, the arms of a gorilla, and the tail of a lion. Pitch gathered a big handful of black sand, and threw it into the air. The sand rained down, and entered through the creature's mouth, and nostrils.

Very slowly, the creatures fingers twitched. It clenched it's fists and opened it's eyes. The creature took one look at Pitch, and screamed. With surprising speed and grace, the beast leapt into the air, catching onto one of the cages hanging from the ceiling. Pitch chuckled at this display. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out what appeared to be ordinary crackers. The creature looked at Pitch, intrigued. It leaped down, and sniffed the food in Pitch's hand. Hesitantly, it took the food. As the beast ate, Pitch gently stroked the creatures fur.

A cloud of black sand formed under Pitch's feet, and lifted him right up to the highest part of the ceiling, that also housed the largest cage. Inside the cage was a small boy, no older then ten. He was facing the wall, huddled in a fetal position.

"Come child. It's time to meet the others." Pitch said, holding out an open hand. Slowly, the boy looked back at Pitch, his face had an expression of who had given up on life. He took Pitch's hand, and they both returned to the ground.

Soon, the white smoke-woman, the black slime, the chimera and the small boy were lined up in a row. They were all facing Pitch, who was stroking his globe of belief, which was covered with tiny dots of light.

"For those of you who don't know," he said, looking at the white smoke, the black slime and the animal. "I am Pitch Black, the Boggy Man, and I have created all of you to help me achieve my goal."

"Why should we help you?" Pitch looked at the black slim. It was speaking through the hole that it had been using as it's eye.

"Because once I've achieved my goal, each and every one of you will be rewarded." A large amount of black sand swirled in front of Pitch. The sand then divided into five clumps, and shaped into five detailed figures. There was a tall, wide man with a sword in each hand, a woman with feathers and wings, a short, spiky-haired man, an anthropomorphic rabbit, and a guy holding a staff.

"These are the Guardians" He pointed at the figures in order and said "Theres Santa Claus, 'North,' The tooth fairy, 'Tooth,' The Sandman 'Sandy,' the Easter Bunny 'Bunny'

and..." He paused, his face contorted in anger. "Jack Frost, or 'Jack.'"

"What...good...they?" Said the chimera, stammering as if it were just learning to speak.

"They are legends. Each one of them serves a role in protecting the children of the world. Each one of them puts their own form of joy into the world, and they all have holidays, or special jobs in their honor."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Said the slime.

"Because once my plans are successful, you will take there places. You will all put you own forms of fear into the world. You will have holidays in honor of you. Parents will tell stories of you to their children, and they will grow up fearing you all." As Pitch said all of this, three of his creations became exited by all of this; the young child was still as sad and mopey as when Pitch let him out.

"Well, now that I've convinced you, that leaves only one thing left unresolved; I need to give all of you your names." Pitch walked over the smoke-woman. "Your name shall be 'Lonesome.'" He moved to the black slime. "You shall be called 'Chaos.'"He faced the chimaera. "You are 'Primal,'" He looked at the child. "and you are 'Loss.'"

On the very top of the world, North was engaged in an epic battle agains one of his yetis. The fight had been going on for at least fifteen minutes, but the battle was about to come to a sudden end. Both fighters fists were a blur of motion, then North threw one lucky punch and "POP" off came the little robots head.

"HA! HA! HA!" North Laughed triumphantly as his opponent sulked. At that moment, another yeti burst through the door, yelling franticly. North sighed, and he pinched his brow.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock!" Ignoring North's frustration, the yeti repeated his message. "What? Manny is here?" North made his way to the Globe of Belief, and sure enough the moon was directly above them, waiting for North to arrive.

"Old friend, its been a while." North said enthusiastically. "What can I do for you?" A beam of moonlight shined down on the button to activate the Northern Lights. "What? Call the Guardians? What is problem?" but the light just shined brightly on the button. "Alright." and he pushed the button.

Hidden away in a mountain in Asia, Tooth was just as busy as ever.

"Canada, sector 12; 17 canines, 23 premolars. Hail advisory over Michigan." Tooth said all of this very fast as her fairies flew in and out of her palace, dropping off teeth and flying out again with their gifts for the sleeping children. One fairy flew over to Tooth, sadly presenting her package to her.

"Oh no, another cavity. Those memories that will never be the same." Tooth said sadly. She looked up, and to her surprise, saw the Aurora. Without another word, she and her nearest fairies flew off toward it.

Deep underground, Bunny was practicing his Tai-Chi. With Easter long over, Bunny had to find ways to occupy his time. He was in the middle of his training routine, when he felt a strange sensation come over him. He looked up. While he couldn't see the lights from down here, he knew that North was calling the Guardians together. He tapped on the ground with his foot, and a rabbit-hole appeared in the ground, and he leaped into it.

High over New York City, Sandy was scattering his magical dream sand on all the sleeping children, bringing them pleasant dreams, and a good nights sleep. Sensing that something was off, he looked up, and saw the Aurora. Without another thought, Sandy shaped his sand cloud into a fighter jet and flew toward the north-pole.

In Northern Europe, Jack Frost was spreading his ice and snow. Since becoming a Guardian, he felt the need to give his all with every storm he whipped, resulting in blizzards that covered the lands in snow for days, and causing all sorts of collateral damage.

"Now that was fun." Jack said, looking over his work. He was just about to head east when he looked up and saw the northern lights. North had told him that if he ever saw them anywhere other then at the poles, it meant that he was calling the Guardians together. While Jack hated the idea off putting fun on hold, North obviously had something important to tell them.

North paced back and forth, waiting for his friends to arrive. The first to show up was Tooth, flying through the open ceiling.

"Ah, Tooth. Good to see you." North said as his friend flew down to greet him. Next to arrive was Bunny.

"All right, mate, what's the idea off getting us all together." He said grumpily.

"I will tell you when the others arrive. In the mean time; cookies, Eggnog, fruitcake, anyone?" He offered.

Next to arrive was Sandy, his sand plane dissolved as he leaped off and joined his friends.

"Sandy, welcome." North said, offering him a glass of Eggnog, which Sandy happily took.

"Hey guys." Jack said as he flew down through the open ceiling. "It's been a long time since we all got together like this." Upon landing, tooth's fairies all flew to Jack, zipping around him with glee. One in particular was very happy to see him.

"Hey Baby-Tooth." Jack said, happy to see his small friend again.

"All right mate," Bunny said to North, "were all here, so whats the deal?" North gestured to the moon.

"Ask Manny, he's the one who told me to call you all here." As he spoke, the moon light brightened on the floor. A shadow appeared in the moonlight, and it took the shape of Pitch Black, but it didn't stop there. Other shapes appeared in the light, shapes the guardians didn't recognize, but the message was clear.

"Pitch is back," Jack said concerned. "and it looks like he has friends."

"What must we do, Manny?" North asked. The shadows vanished as the beam of moonlight focussed the elaborate "G" on the floor. The floor panel opened, and the Guardian Stone rose up, much to everyones surprise.

"Guys whats going on?" Jack asked; this was his first time seeing this.

"Manny is choosing a new Guardian." North explained.

"But we just got Jack." Bunny protested. "Why is he choosing someone new?"

"Must be big deal. Manny must think we need more help if he is choosing another Guardian." North said.

"Think it might be the Leprechaun this time?" Tooth asked excitedly. Sandy created a heart of sand above his head. "You think Cupid." Tooth said in response.

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog." Bunny kept saying over and over.

"Please be the groundhog. Please be the groundhog. Please be the groundhog." Jack said, his fingers crossed. As the image became clearer and clearer, North's eyes widened is wonder and excitement. Now the image was perfectly clear.

It definitely was not a ground hog. The figure was a man in his mid twenties. He was wearing a jacket and jeans, and was holding a lantern in his right hand. Though what Jack found most interesting was that the guy was wearing what appeared to be a masquerade mask, hiding his entire face, save for his mouth.

"Jack O'Lantern." North said surprised.

"NO. NO. NO!" Tooth shouted, causing everyone to look at her. "I refuse to make him a Guardian."

"Whoa, Tooth. What's got you all fired up?" Jack said, surprised by his friend's sudden out burst.

"You mean besides the fact that he and his holiday give out tooth-rotting, memory-destroying candy." She hissed; this was so unlike her.

"'His holiday?'" Jack asked.

"Lantern is in charge of Halloween, just like Bunny and I are in charge of Christmas and Easter." North replied

"Well, what else do we know about him?" Jack asked. Sandy looked at him with an (I don't know) expression, and a question mark of sand appeared over his head.

"Tell you the truth meat, we don't know much of anything of this Lantern bloke." Bunny said.

"Even so," North said. "if man-in-moon chose him to be Guardian, then he must be worthy. He turned to the others. "We must find Jack O'Lantern.

**To Be Continued**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I know that there have been several rise of the Guardians OCs centered around the Halloween mascot, but I feel my guy is going to add something new. I promise to introduce my OC in the next chapter. Also, if any of you notice any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me so I can correct them. ****See you next time.**


End file.
